Terminator Execution
by Comic Pool
Summary: Two years after the events of Terminator Salvation. Both teams have new Headquaters and are planning attacks on eack other like crazy! Skynet is always sending Hunter Killers HKs to find the resistance and destroy them. But will the machines find them?
1. Prologue

Terminator Execution: Prologue

(Own nothing)

Two years after the events of Terminator Salvation, machines are starting to take over and the resistance is starting to lose. The Machines main command center is in Florida. On the other side of the United States in Arizona is the main resistance Headquarters. Hunter Killers (HKs) are all over L.A. and if they find the resistance them the machines will know where to go.

Skynet POV

Skynet is in search of one soldier of the resistance. This soldier has won many battles and destroyed many Terminators. He must be stopped. If he is not than Skynet will be eventually Terminated. His name is John Connor. The Skynet Florida Command Center (SFCC) is sending a group of T-700s to find John Connor and Terminate him.

Resistance POV

The resistance is losing and desperate for another big victory like the one in L.A. Hunter Killers have started to show up all over the place since 2019. If they find the resistance we will be tracked down and killed. A Hunter Killer has been spotted in L.A. and the resistance is sending Connor and Barnes to stop it.

Each team is making it's move and ready to strike. Things are not looking good for the resistance. Barnes and Connor have no idea what is about to happen on this mission. The year is 2020.

Authors Corner:

Yeah, it wasn't long because it is just a prologue but my chapters will be long. I will post my chapters but I was on vacation and there was no computer. I will be going on vacation again but not for a wile. So review if you liked it and review if you want more.

Peace =)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Captured

(Own nothing)

L.A., 2020

A hunter killer is flying over a street in L.A. in the afternoon. A man crawls behind a nearby destroyed Hummer. The man has short black hair and a brown resistance jacket. He is wearing black camouflage pants and caries an M-16 with a flashlight attached to the barrel.

"This is John Connor. Barnes, do you copy? " I said into my walkie-talkie. (Mainly this is all in John's POV unless it says differently)

"This is Barnes. I hear ya Connor." Barnes replies into his walkie-talkie, on the top of a five story building two blocks from John. Barnes is muscular with a green hat and a brown camouflage suit to blend in with the roof top.

"Barnes. When the hunter killer approaches your location shoot the thing down with your RPG, got it?" I yelled.

"Gosh man, I hear you just fine. You don't need to yell." Barnes says.

The hunter killer comes toward Barnes. He shoots it with the rocket launcher. A black cloud swirls around where the hunter killer used to be. The two soldiers cheer in a victory. But as the smoke clears the hunter killer comes into view, undamaged. It fires its front plasma launchers at Barnes the building crumbles like sand.

"No!" I yell. How could this happen? It always works when we shoot it with an RPG at it. Why not this time?

The hunter killer flies off in victory. I run toward the rubble where Barnes was at. I searched through the rubble for what seemed like hours before calling for an evacuation.

As night approaches, three T-700s find Barnes unconscious and take him toward the Skynet Florida Command Center.

Resistance Headquarters, AZ

I walked toward the control room to tell Blair what happened.

"Connor, what happened?" Blair asked.

"On my mission Barnes tried to shoot down an HK, but it didn't work. The HK fired at Barnes. I couldn't find any remains. Blair, he's dead." I said.

"What are you going to do?" Blair asked me.

"I am going to kill every..." I tried to say.

"Connor get over here!" A resistance agent calls. The agent is tall with wavy, light brown hair. He has a brown resistance coat on with green camouflage pants and black boots.

"Listen to this." The agent says as he turns on his radio. First I hear static than Barnes voice comes on.

"If anyone can hear me, help. I have been captured by T-700s and I am requesting immediate assistance. I am at the edge of California and I am being taken by the machines. I say again if anyone can hear me I need help. This is Barnes of the Resistance."

"We have got to help him. If we don't those things will kill him and we will be one more step closer to losing this war!" I yelled.

"Dude relax, I was gonna take you anyway." The agent says.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Riley." He replies.

"Riley, we leave in the morning." I say and walk off to go sleep.

Denver, Colorado.

"I'm probably going to die." Barnes thought to himself. "We came so far to winning this war and now I guess I am going to join my brother. But, if I die at least I know I will have died fighting." A T-700 walks up and grabs Barnes and walks toward the east.

"Great." Barnes mutters to himself. "Now where are we going?" A quarter of a mile away Barnes can see the out line of a dark ship.

"What the heck is that?" Barnes says. In the distance Barnes can see a huge hunter killer transport.

"Ah, crap." Barnes says. He is marched up to the transport by the T-700s when he smells something awful. Like fish mixed with old rats.

"Gross! Man what is that?" Barnes says. Barnes is lifted up by the Harvester and dropped inside the transport. Once he is dropped in he realizes it is the people inside.

"Oh, um, sorry." Barnes says to the people. "Where are we going?" Barnes asks an old man in overalls and a red hat.

"We are going to the SFCC." He replies.

"Excuse me, what?" Barnes asks.

"The SFCC." He says again. " It stands for the Skynet Florida Command Center. It's where all captured humans are taken. The machines take us there for testing.

"Testing for what?" Barnes asks.

"The machines test humans to see if they are qualified to become T-RIPs. But we are just the skin." The old man says.

"So this stinks. I am going to become skin for some lame robot." Barnes says to himself.

"Exactly." The man says.

Authors Corner:

I own nothing. I just like Terminator so much I wanted to unleash an idea I had. Plus this is my first story. After this I might do something Marvel (own nothing either). But if you like it, I would appreciate your review.

Peace =)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Preparation

(Own Nothing) :(

Resistance Headquarters, Garage

I am loading our Warthog (not the animal the vehicle) with weapons and supplies while Blair is testing it to make sure nothing will malfunction when Riley walks up.

"So are we ready to go?" Riley asks. Riley is wearing a brown Resistance jacket with white pants. He carries an M-16 with a flashlight attached to the barrel.

"Everything seems okay to me. How 'bout you John?" Blair asks. Blair has a grey Resistance jacket and black pants. She also has the same M-16 Riley has. (everyone has the same gun basically)

"I just need more clips for the M-16s and we should be good." I said.

"I know where some clips are." Riley says. "Barnes has some." He said, his voice fading over the memory of the fallen comrade.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Blair piped in.

"I'll go to the armory and see if can find any." Blair said and ran toward the armory.

Blair's POV

"Alright clips, clips where are more clips?" I thought to myself. "Pistol, A-K 47, grenade. Oh, here they are." I grabbed a pile of clips for the M-16s and walked down to the warthog.

"Alright I got more clips, are we ready to..." I started to say but I saw Riley on the ground. But that wasn't all, he was bleeding. Blood covered his nose and mouth like a circus clown.

"What happened!" I said.

"I ... apologized ... to John ... He got ... angry... Punched me ... twice." Riley said, spitting out blood.

"I've got to go find him." I said getting up and running.

Riley's POV

I watced as Blair ran off to find clips.

"Hey, um, John." I said with difficulty. "Listen, uh, I wanted to apologize." I said.

"For what?" John said coldly.

"For um, the whole Barnes thing." I said. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"How is forgetting a great friend, who is probably dead, a misunderstanding!" John roared.

"Hey man it was just a mis..." I tried to say. Right as I was saying "mistake" he punched me in the mouth. I fell down on my back hard. Behind John I could see the mirror on the Warthog. Blood trickled down the side of my mouth. I lunged for John just to get flipped on my back. Before I could blink he punched me in the face and everything went black.

The next thing I knew Blair was cradling my head, asking me what happened.

"I ... apologized ... to John ... He got ... angry... Punched me ... twice." I said. Then I realized I had a ton of blood in my mouth and spit it out. Then Blair told me she was going to go find him.

John's POV

I watched as Blair ran down a long hall to find the clips.

"Hey, um, John." Riley said.

"Listen, uh, I wanted to apologize." Riley said.

"For what?" I said coldly.

"For um, the whole Barnes thing." Riley said. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"How is forgetting a great friend, who is probably dead, a misunderstanding!" I yelled.

"Hey man it was just a mis..." Riley started to say. I was tired of him acting like a great friend was just a mistake. I gathered all my strength and punched him in the mouth. He started bleeding and charged after me. I grabbed his arm, turned, and flipped him over me, causing him to hit the ground. I kneeled over him and punched him in the mouth. He started to bleed more.

I realized he was hurt badly so I ran as far as I could. I stopped at my wife's room.

"Hi John." Kate says cheerfully.

"What's wrong?" Her voice changes.

"I can't rescue him." I told her.

"You can't rescue who?" She asked.

"Barnes. I can't rescue him." I told her.

"Why not?" Kate asks.

"Kate, I just knocked out my own comrade instead of the machines." I said

"How can I fight skynet when I always fight our own men?" I said

"Well, John we always have problems." Kate said. " But we have to face them. If we don't, it can cause something that we can never let go of."

"Yeah. I guess your right. Thanks." I said to her, yet again having hope of saving Barnes.

"You're welcome." She said, happy again.

She kissed me and sent me back to the warthog for the mission.

I come back to the garage to find Riley standing and not bleeding.

"Hey Riley I wanted to apologize..." I tried to say when Riley grabbed my neck and lifted me in the air.

"Riley! What are you doing!" I said sputtering.

Riley then threw me and I hit a Humvee, denting the door a bit. I looked up at Riley to not see eyes anymore but red circles where his eyes used to be.

"You're not human." I say angrily, knowing what he is. A T-RIP like Marcus but actually evil.

"BLAIR!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I see Blair holding a grenade.

"Suck on this you pitiful machine!" Blair yells, taking the cap off the grenade and throwing it at the T-RIP.

After an ear-splitting explosion, the terminator lies on the ground motionless an no red lights in its eyes. Kate comes in and starts looking at it.

"Yeah." Kate says. "That is a T-RIP. With rubber skin and fake blood. Very advanced."

"But wouldn't that make it a T-800?" Blair asks.

"It is advanced. But it doesn't have real human skin." I said.

"John." Kate said.

"I know." I said. "I have to find Barnes quickly before they make him a T-RIP or an T-800."

Authors Note

Cool twist huh? Well, review and Chapter 3 will be here soon.

Peace =)


End file.
